


Shaking and Shaving

by cuddlesome



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, During Canon, Facial Shaving, Gen, I can't believe you propelled this into T territory DJ, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Shaving, Swearing, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlesome/pseuds/cuddlesome
Summary: DJ's not feeling it.





	Shaking and Shaving

**Author's Note:**

> Something that really bothered me about both Rogue One and The Last Jedi is that they had undercover scenes where characters with scraggly-ass beards--Cassian and DJ, respectively--just waltzed around in uniform and no one said a thing. I know since they're officers that no one beneath them in rank would dare say anything, but still. So that's my explanation for this silly ficlet. 
> 
> Also I love DJ.

In the cramped little side room where they had changed into stolen uniforms, Finn thrusts an unfolded straight razor in his face.

 

“Hey,” DJ says, raising his hands. “W-w-watch where you point that thing. Did you… uh… change your mind about n-needing a splicer? Bit late in the game.”

 

"What? No. You're an 'officer,' remember?” Finn gestures with the razor. “First Order officers have to be clean-shaven. I once saw Phasma knock an officer out with her blaster over having a five o’clock shadow."

 

DJ scratches the scruff on his cheek. “S’not like we’ve got any—”

 

Rose holds up a can of shaving cream.

 

“Fuck. N-n-no, guys.” DJ blows a puff of air between his lips. "C'mon."

 

“Why not? We need lower our chances of getting reported to someone,” Rose presses.

 

She grabs the razor from Finn, flips it closed, and holds both it and the can out to DJ. He doesn’t raise a hand to accept them.

 

He's still buzzed from some spice he'd found in the stolen ship. Not that generic shit, this was glitterstim. Lucky for him Rose and Finn were occupied in the cockpit when he found it and hadn’t been around to see him ride out the best of it. For a hot second he’d almost believed in the Force. Now he’s just having trouble seeing and shaking a little and not feeling that blade being anywhere near his face.

 

Having a razor inches away from his neck with shaky hands is a no-go. Code breaking he can do with shaky hands. Code breaking he could do half asleep, hungover, and high with one hand behind his back. But not shaving. No way, no how.

 

“Do it!” Rose says, shaking the items in his face, making him blink repeatedly. “We’re wasting time. While we’re here deliberating over shaving, the Resistance is about to collapse.”

 

"Not my prob-problem, sister.”

 

DJ goes to shove his hands deep in his pockets, used to his coat, only to find that the First Order uniform doesn’t have any. He lets them slide down his hips to hang at his sides, fingers trembling.

 

Rose turns to Finn. “He’s wasted.”

 

“Untrue. I was wasted, um, uh, about twenty minutes ago. Now I’m just kinda t-t… twitchy.”

 

“Finn, you’re gonna have to hold him down.”

 

“Got it,” Finn says.

 

“Oh no you d—”

 

The kid has no trouble wrestling him to the ground even as he fights all the way. DJ blows a strand of displaced hair out of his face as Finn keeps his arms anchored behind him. If he were thirty years younger… well, he’d probably still lose because he’s an underweight addict and Finn’s a damn soldier, but, you know.

 

Rose smears a liberal amount of—extremely cold!—shaving cream on his face before it occurs to him to ask whether or not she’s ever done something like this before.

 

“Nope,” she informs him brusquely before starting right at his neck.

 

“Sh-sh-shit,” he says.

 

Almost at once DJ gets a cut. The blade only scrapes a couple of inches of hair off before it happens. Rose bites her lip and Finn tells her to be careful and DJ thinks he probably would have been better off trying to shave with his shaky hands.  


End file.
